Saint Tail, Murderer?
by SugarDefiant
Summary: A new theif appears in Seika city and a string of murders along with her. Saint tail is blamed for them all. She discovers Meimi's secret and black mail isn't far behind. What will Meimi do?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Seika city falls, the Dark Angel appears!  
  
Alarms were going off and dogs were barking as Saint tail jumped from the roof tops down the street. "Hold it!!" She heard someone scream from below. Asuka jr was running in her shadow on the streets. She smiled and tipped her silk hat in the air. A large ballon came out covered with little ones, lifting her up into the sky and off into the night. "Wait!!" That all she heard from there as she rose higher and higher. She smiled again and disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
The next day  
  
Students were all crammed around one desk as Ryoko read the paper. "Saint Tail got away again Asuka jr?" Everyone asked. Already knowing the answer. Asuka jr looked away, aggravated. He stared at the front of the class room until he heard someone yell Meimi's name. He quickly turned to see Meimi at the door to the class room. He stared at her openly, not wanting to look away. He watched as she ran over to her friends. A knock to the head brought him back to reality. "Ow! What the hell!?" Asuka turned around only to see Lina, unfortunately. "What do you want?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I want you to stop drooling!" She screamed. Everyone looked over at them. Asuka blushed. "What are you talking about!?" He yelled. Trying to save himself. "You were just gaping at Meimi like she was glued to your pupils!" Lina yelled and in huff walked away. Meimi looked at Asuka, blushing in the middle of the room. He felt her eyes on him, he wished she would look away. His friends came running over to him and began to tease him. Meimi went back to her friends as well but could still Asuka yelling as his friends laughed at him. he really...? She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned around. Seira was behind her with a gentle smile. "Meimi...May speak with you a moment?" Meimi nodded and the two of them left the room and Asuka behind.  
  
That night.  
  
Saint Tail creepped up on the roof top of an old mansion in the middle of Seika city. She had fun as saint tail sure enough, but every time she saw Asuka's face she just wished that was never anything other then Meimi. Seira had told her to retrieve a large ruby that a man had stolen from his own father. "All right." She jumped down onto the lawn and then proceeded to the window of the room where her target was being held. She walked up to it slowly and saw that the window was already open. She went inside and looked the room over. Nothing seemed odd. She walked deeper into the room until she stepped in something. It felt like water. She looked down. It was blood! The red liquid led into the other room. She ran over to the door. Although, as soon as the door was opened she felt a large blow to her stomach. She couldn't breath for a moment, as she fell to the ground. Meimi saw someone hovering over her. It was a woman in a black ninja suit it seemed. That was all she saw of her before she ran to the window and out of site. "What the..." Meimi got up slowly and walked into the other room. She stopped fast. A man was lying in the hallway, mouth a gape and covered in blood.  
  
She ran over to his side. "Are you all right!? Sir!?" She shook him once before checking his pulse, he was dead. "Who would do such a thing...?" She asked herself. Then she remembered the young woman in black. "It had to have been...." But before she could put all the pieces together she heard sirens and Asuka's voice. There was no time to get what she had come for, she had to leave before Asuka saw her hovering over a dead body. She ran for the window. Asuka ran inside the house just in time to see her ponytail fluttering quickly out the window. "Damn!" Asuka said. He slammed his fist on the wall. "Detective Asuka! You better come see this!" He heard a police man yell. He ran to the hallway and saw the man. His eye's widened as he backed away, hitting his back side on the other side of the hallway wall. Not saint tail....!? 't have been...?  
  
A girl watched from a tree as more police men were called into the house. It was the girl in black. Her hair was short and blonde, cut to her ears, and her eyes were a crimson yellow green. The suit she wore covered her entire body and came up to her head as a head band that also covered the mouth. She laughed softly as she brought a large ruby to her eyes. "Saint Tail huh?" She said softly. "It looks like this city proves to be interesting, and I do so live a challenge..."  
  
A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really better at writing about Inuyasha so...this is kinda new to me. But I really hope you keep reading, I'll update soon!  
  
Preview- Saint tail has been branded a murderer! Asuka has a hard time believing it, and Meimi can't stand being able to do nothing about it. She sets out to find the girl in black. Meanwhile the girl in black has already found her, and knows who she really is!? Its Magician vrs Killer! Don't miss it! 


	2. Magican Or Murderer?

Chapter Two

Magicain or Murderer?

Meimi walked to school in a daze. Everything had happened so fast last night, She had just hoped Asuka didn't see her. The school bell shook her mentally, she had to remain calm. She ran to school with a forced smile. As soon as she made it to the classroom, she could hear everyone talking about saint tail as usual. Then she noticed, that this time was different, they're voices were low and frightened. She looked around the classroom cautiously, while walking to her friends huddled around ryoko's desk. "Meimi!" One of them cried. She waved and made her way over to them. As soon as she was there someone asked "Did you hear about saint tail?" Meimi shook her head. She was almost tired of this.  
All the girls gasped and moved in closer to her.

"They say she murdered last night..." Ryoko whispered. Meimi gasped. She couldn't stand it, someone had seen her, but who? She prayed to god it wasn't Asuka jr. "What's wrong Meimi? You look pale." Meimi caught her breath and was snapped back.

"No...I'm...just surprised that she would do that...umm..." Everyone was silenced to Meimi's surprise, when the Sister walked into the room with Asuka jr trailing closley behind. They all sat down. Meimi sat there starring at Asuka jr. She didn't want him to see her as a murderer, the eye's that were once filled with determination would now be filled with contempt and hatred. She shivered at the thought. If he looked at her like that, she would die. She never broke her eyes from him.

"Class...We have a new student joining us, come on in." Everyone looked to the door but no one entered. "Don't be shy dear..." Nothing. "Asuka...would you please..." asked the Sister. Asuka complied and went out the door. He stayed there for several minutes. Everyone in the classroom could hear him talking to the student. After a few more minutes Asuka walked back in, with the new student holding his hand. It was a girl, she had long brown hair and her eye's were a dark green. She wore the school uniform and a head band on her head with a daisy on it. She looked scared. Meimi was a little jealous that she was holding Asuka's hand, but she knew the girl was just scared to be at a new school. As soon as she and Asuka were at the front the sister began talking again. "This is our new student. Please introduce yourself..." The girl looked at the sister, and then at the class. She tensed up. Asuka was saying something to her, but only the first row could hear it. She nodded softly.

"My name...is Karumi...Karumi Hina...it's a pleasure to meet you all..." She spoke so softly that it was a surprise anyone in the class could hear her. The teacher gave her a seat next to Asuka and the two of them went to their desks.

Class seemed to drag on forever for Meimi, she needed to speak with Seira. As soon as the bell rang she tried for the door. Ryoko called her over as soon as she hit the door way.

"What is it Ryoko?" She asked.

"Come over here! Come meet the new girl." Ryoko walked over and dragged her away.

"But-oh all right..." They all gathered around Karumi, who was still stuck to Asuka's side.

"So Asuka...is she like your girlfriend?" Ryoko asked.

"No..." Asuka said half heartily. The girl stared at them, almost as if examining them all. She stopped at Meimi. She was taken aback but spoke anyway.

"Hi! Welcome to our school. Asuka already showed you around didn't he?" asked Meimi. Karumi nodded.

"Yes...he did."

"So was he assigned to you by a Sister?" Meimi wanted to know why she was clinging to him so much even when class was over. Karumi shook her head.  
"No...he wasn't...um..." Everyone edged closer. "My father and his are good friends...I was kinda scared to come here, and when I finally got the courage to go inside he bumped into me, knocking me down..." Asuka blushed. "Well he said his mind was elsewhere and he apologized. So then we started talking, and since he was the only one I knew, he said he would show me around and introduce me to some new people." Karumi blushed as well. Meimi was beginning to get upset. But she didn't have time.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go to the chapel. Um...nice meeting you." Meimi was walking towards the door when she was stopped again.

"Wait!" Meimi stopped. "Can I go with you Meimi? I wanted to go there to. We can walk together." Karumi spoke soft and sweet. Meimi sighed softly and nodded. Karumi looked at Asuka and then walked off with Meimi.

Meimi and Karumi went inside the chapel. Finding Seira praying as soon as they opened the doors. Seira heard them and stood imediatly. She was hoping Meimi would come today. Karumi looked around. Meimi ran up to Seira. Karumi walked slowly behind her.

"Seira! Why weren't you in class?" Meimi asked. Seira smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well." Seria said weakly, she looked at Karumi.

"Oh yeah! This is Karumi Hina. She wanted to come here so..." said Meimi. Karumi bowed in greeting. Seira smiled.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Seira asked. Karumi nodded. Seira looked at Meimi and edged closer to her to whisper. "I heard about last night Meimi...we should discuss it in the confessional..." Meimi nodded.

"I'll meet you in there when your done." Meimi said as she left the room. Seira motioned Karumi to sit down. Karumi complied.

"Now, tell me what troubles you." Seira said kindly. Karumi began to cry.

"Sister...well you see...its about my mother. Well, last night my aunt came to my mothers house. They had brought over a will made by my dead grandmother. Saying that all of her possessions were left to them. My mother wouldn't have minded, but that will was not real! They had changed it somehow. My mother helped grandma write it, and she gave it to her sister to take to the lawyer. The one thing that my grandmother left to my mother was her wedding ring, it was just the last thing her mother left her! They stole my grandmothers wedding ring! My mother was so heartbroken...it was the last thing she left behind. It's worth quite alot of money...but my mother doesn't care. She and my mother were so close...she's so heartbroken over it. I came here to pray for my mother." Karumi stopped crying. She continued.

"I went to my aunts house to beg for the ring, but they said that it was in grandmothers will and it belongs to them now. But they were lying! I know it! I saw them store something in a large safe. It had to be the ring! I just don't know what to do...there's no way to prove that they changed it...they must have gotten rid of the real will already. I just can't stand it...I don't know what to do..." Seira smiled sweetly and touched Karumi's shoulder. She looked up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the lord will help you." Karumi smiled and took Seira's hand.

"Thank you...I hope so. Would you please tell Meimi thank you for bringing me here, but I have to get home." Karumi stood and left the chapel. Seira smiled and went into the sealed confessional.

"Meimi...about last night. What happened?" asked Seira. Meimi panicked.

"I don't know Seira! It all happened so fast! He was dead when I showed up, I didn't have time to help him, Asuka jr showed up and I didn't want to be hovering over a dead body!" Seira nodded and smiled at Meimi.

"Don't worry Meimi...I'm sure everything will be fine...we'll find out who really did it." said Seira softly. "Do you think Saint tail can handle another job now?" Seira asked. Meimi didn't really want to, but she didn't want to let anyone down.

"Yeah. I'll do my best." said Meimi. Seira explained everything about Karumi and her mother.

Outside the chapel.

Karumi was sitting on a tree limb covered by leaves in silence. She sighed heavily. "Saint tail...if I'm right. She'll do all the work for me." Karumi laughed to herself. Karumi pulled on her hair and it came off, revealing short blonde hair. She placed the wig in her backpack and took out a hand gun in return. "And if she gets wise to my little plan...Seika City will need a new thief..."

Next chapter- The Two Faced Angel.

A/N: Gosh I am so sorry! This chapter took so long to come out! I'm sorry! I've been busy and well, you know how it is. Anyway! Who didn't see that coming? How do you think it's going so far? I'm not so sure about it. Well anyway, please review! and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye Bye! 


End file.
